Roughing It
by Jade2Hard
Summary: This is a part 2 to my first story; Someone To Turn To. Hermione sees Ron and Lavender with her own eyes. Who does she turn to...again? Contains Lemon.


_**This is the part 2 to my first story, Someone To Turn To**_

_**Disclaimer: Again I do NOT own the characters…just the plot**_

**_Contains Smut so Rated M. _**

**_This is a HGDM story_**

* * *

"Are you okay? We found out about what happened." Harry said in a worried tone while walking with Hermione after their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I'm all right." Hermione said with an irritated attitude. Harry was the fifth person who question her about that that today. The break up with Ron yesterday was harsh and it affected her hard because she was blindsided but…she had someone to turn to…and it wasn't a friend.

"You're _way_ better than her." Ginny insisted thinking those words would sooth Hermione.

"Yeah, you can do much better." Harry said again. The exact identical words she was trying to avoid from everyone. She loathed the whole you-will-get-over-it concept. Fact is, she _will _get over it but it was happening _now_ and she needed some words of comfort. After making love to Malfoy last night, she felt a immense liberation in her that was dying to get out. She hadn't seen him the whole day after that though. She speculated about what he was thinking. She wondered what he felt about the whole situation. It was just a split second judgment…. but she _did , _after all_, _bestowed a part of her heart to him. After all, he _is _the second guy she's ever been with. She didn't plan for it to happen and just like the break up with Ron, it still came as a shock to her.

"Ill catch up with you guys later." Hermione said departing from her friends. Hanging out with Ginny and Harry didn't make it easier much because they were constantly together and when they're together…they were like the supreme P.D.A couple. That was the very last thing she desired now. Hermione struggle to embrace all of her books in her hands since there was no more room in her shoulder bag. This was a inconvenience to tolerate for wanting to study so much to keep top grades and her title as Head Gril. As the books slipped from her grasp, one fell and she tried to grab for it but all of her books ended up on the floor. "Craaap." she muttered more annoyed now. She sighed sharply looking down at the scattered books. She tucked her hair behind her ear and bent down to gather them up. She had a helping hand. She saw it was Draco. "H-hey…" she said feeling butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him. Her heart skipped a beat. She wondered about him all day and there he was right there.

"Hey." he said back not looking at her and picking up her books as quick as he could. He stacked them up and he handed them to her while looking around for something or someone.

"Hey. Do you want to have dinner together?" Hermione suggested while adjusting the strap of her bag that was on the brink of slipping down her arm.

"Umm….I have a few things to do actually." he said pulling the strap up so that it was on a good spot on her shoulder. "But Ill meet you in the common room later though." he said with a small smile while walking away.

"O-okay." Hermione said to herself as he quickly walked away. She watched as he walked down the hall without looking back at her. She sighed and lifted the books a bit more to have more leverage. He turned the corner and she looked down and shook it off. She walked away slowly….feeling lonely again.

- - -

"Damn quill." Hermione muttered trying to write her potions paper in her room. It was time for a new quill because it would constantly dry up on her now. She flicked it like it was an etch-a-sketch trying to make it work again. When it didn't, she finally gave up. She sighed and threw the quill to the side and laid on her back looking up at the ceiling she enchanted to make it look like solar system. She was quite fond of it as she saw a shooting star fly across the room. Professor Flitwick taught her the charm and it took her 4 days to figure it out. It was worth the while and effort though. Watching her ceiling soothed her. She saw the Milky Way and other stars that slowly traveled across the ceiling. It was magnificent. She looked at the time and saw it was almost time for her to do her runs. She thought she might go early. Draco wasn't back so he was probably still on his run. Maybe they'll run into each other in the halls. Maybe they can go to a corner and snog a bit. That sounded like a good idea to her as she closed her eyes and fantasized about it for a bit. A smile crept on her face and she got up excited to do her runs. She decided to get a little dressed up. Although she needed to be in uniform, there was no reason to play it up a bit. She went through her trunk and pulled out her uniform from forth year. It was quite an old uniform but it fitted her quite tight and short. The pleaded skirt came just above the middle of her thighs and she was unable to button the first three buttons of her shirt because her breast grew larger since then and the shirt couldn't contain them. She decided to wear black heeled Mary Jane shoes and black knee high stockings. To add a touch…she wore a black garter she kept from her aunts wedding. A guy was suppose to catch it but she wanted to have fun that night and the guys let her keep it since they were all married anyways. Her aunt wouldn't let her 10 year old son keep it that's for sure. Hermione's hair fell in loose waves on her shoulder and she sprayed some sweet smelling perfume on. "Okay." she said making final touches on herself. She would never do this for a guy. Not even Ron. She wanted to look irresistible for Malfoy. She grabbed her wand and she made her way out in the dark lighted empty common room.

"11:34." she whispered to herself sighing looking down at her watch as she walked around the thrid floor passing the trophy room. Her heels can be heard down the halls of the corridor. She's been at this for 45 minutes already and no action. No Malfoy, no students out of bed…nothing. She sighed and propped herself on the wall. "What am I doing?" she asked herself looking down at herself and at what she was wearing. She felt like a slut. Was this just an act of desperation? Why did she even need Malfoys interest? Her thoughts were startled when an object fell at a distance and a giggle was heard. Students? Out of bed? Finally she gets to do her job. She followed the noise while tip toeing so her heels couldn't be heard.

"Someone will hear us!" she heard a loud whisper.

"If you keep talking, they _will_." she heard another voice and then a dreamy sigh and a moan.

Hermione saw a dimly lighted storage room from underneath the door and shadows moving. Hermione jerked open the door and she heard a squeal.

"Out of bed?" Hermione said and she saw the shadows of two people.

"Oh…umm…." she heard someone saying.

"Lumos." Hermione said lighting the tip of her wand revealing the two students. It was none other than Ron and Lavender. Lavender had her shirt unbuttoned and Ron's pants were down with her legs wrapped around his waist. In an instant, Ron let Lavender go and she lost her footing while reaching for the door knob to keep her from falling.

"Hermione! This is-….! Its not-…..! I mean-…..!" Ron stuttered trying to make an excuse while pulling up his pants.

"I cannot believe you!" Hermione yelled out as Lavender quickly buttoned up her shirt missing holes.

"What is going on here?" Hermione heard another voice down the hall and it was Snape. She despised the teacher so much but this was it. She had enough. She wasn't gonna cover for him. Ron shot Hermione a pleading look. That puppy look that she would give into constantly. She felt softhearted for him again. Snape was coming closer down the hall and Ron and Lavender had a chance to get away.

"Please…." Ron said delicately with a beseeching look to his eyes. Hermione looked at him with a glazed look in her eye. She didn't want him to get in trouble. Hermione sighed deeply and wanted to do the right thing and be the bigger person and decided to let them go...Buuuut..._that _thought changed quickly when she glanced at Lavender with her hair disheveled with a relieved look that Hermione was gonna let them go. Yeah, right. Hermione's looked turned hard and cold and she turned to Snape as he drew close to them. Screw being the bigger person now.

"Professor….I found them in the broom closet snogging each other." Hermione said happy to rat him out and she flashed a smirk at them. Ron quickly buttoned up his pants and tried to flatten out his hair trying to play it off but it was more than obvious. Snape turned his wand to the two of them flashing his light into their faces making them squint with their hands in front of their faces shielding their eyes from the bright light.

"Mr. Weasley…Ms. Brown…." Snape said as Hermione looked at an uncomfortable Ron and a humiliated Lavender trying to close her open blouse. Hermione was so infuriated inside but happy to see they were in turmoil. "Good job, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be added to your final exam grade." Snape informed her not taking his eyes off the two couples. This made Hermione even happier but still pissed. "Ill be sure they will both be punished. A weeks worth of detention ought to do it." Snape said. Hermione had a devious idea.

"Professor, weren't they caught last night also _and_ given detention with you and Filch." Hermione said with a imitation of an innocent tone to her voice with an eyebrow raised making Ron groan even more and making Lavender fuming.

"You're such a bitch!" Lavender said through gritted teeth raising a hand to slap Hermione but she didn't dare to strike her in front of a teacher.

"Ms. Brown. If you as much touch Ms. Granger I will have you expelled. Seeing as you are right Ms. Granger, another 5 points will be added to your grade along with the opportunity of choosing your lab partner from now on. Ill take it from here. You are free of your duties for the rest of the week." Snape added while pulling the couple out by the backs of their shirts. Hermione was happy to get back at Ron but it wasn't enough. She saw it with her own eyes now. He has moved on. They were almost about to have sex in the storage room. Ron never even made the risk of sneaking out with Hermione when they were together. This pissed Hermione off so much. He was willing to do more for Lavender than for her and they were together longer. She was left in the hallway alone.

"Damn it!" she shouted out kicking the wall releasing some tension. She clenched her wand tightly in her hand while she treaded heavily back to the Head Boy/ Head Girl dorms. She was too upset to cry. She needed something to release her stress. Something that would get Ron so pissed that he would forget about Lavender. Hermione ran up the steps to the dorms and she said the password and she walked into the room. She inspected the common room out and like a typical day, she spotted Draco. She stomped up to him while he read a Quidditch magazine. He saw her standing over him and he looked at her.

"Hey." he said and she just snatched the magazine from him hands throwing it across the room hitting the wall.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled but Hermione pulled Draco up by the collar and she pulled him into a violent kiss that nearly bruised both their lips.

"Herm-" he tried to speak but her lips were practically sealed to his mouth. "Mmm!" Draco tried to speak while she pushed him across the room and shoved him against the wall hard.

"Don't speak Draco. Whatever it is…I don't care. I just need you to take me right here right now." Hermione said ripping open her shirt making the buttons fly across the room offering her body to him. Draco looked down at her as her part grinded against his manhood. She can feel him hardening against her stomach as she licked and nibbled on his neck making him groan.

"Hermione…don't you think this is crazy?" he asked making sure she was thinking thoroughly about her decision. She just kissed him frantically all over.

"I just want you to touch me…right here." she said panting while grabbing his hand and placing it on her feminine part as she moved her body more into him breathing hard as he rubbed her there.

He didn't refuse nor did he pull his hand back. He saw her eagerness and her wild side and decided to play it with her. He spun her around and pushed her hard against the cold hard bricks that made up the common room wall. He quickly undid his pants making it puddle at his ankles along with his boxers revealing his stiff, erect manhood. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes with lust as she bit her lower lip ripping open his shirt.

"Just take me, Draco. Take me now and fuck me." she said urgently while biting his ear and growling lightly in it making goose bumps form on Draco's skin.

"No need to tell me twice." he said hiking up her skirt making it scrunch around her waist. "Oh, a garter. That's fucking sexy. Special occasion?" he asked pulling down her panties and hearing it rip from jerking on it so hard.

"Very special." she said looking at him with bedroom eyes. She kicked off her panties and Draco haul her up her up by the flesh of her buttocks and pinned her against the wall. Hermione wrapped her legs around him for support and in an split second he jammed himself into her making her moan. She can feel the hard brick wall scraping against her back but the immense feeling Draco was providing her with over came that. Hermione practically growled at the feeling of him being inside her again. She pulled his hair back feeling kinky and he bit her breasts.

"You like that?" Draco grunted licking her breasts like it was ice cream.

"Yeah, I would like it better if you banged me harder." she suggested kicking the back of his thigh with her heel making him groan in slight pain.

"You want to play, huh?" Draco groaned out in pleasure as he banged her harder against the wall.

"Oh, yes. That's it. Fuck me like you've never fucked a girl before. Make me yours!" Hermione's yell echoed in the common room. Thoughts of Ron and Lavender together played through her head but it faded away when she felt Draco hitting her g-spot. She pulled him in more as their chests rubbed together. The back of his fingers rubbed up against the brick walls from holding her up. They started to bleed but he didn't care. Hermione threw her head back maneuvering her hips with Draco's.

"Cum for me." Draco said in a rasping voice as Hermione breathing quickened and quivered. Sweat was dripping down her body. His hands rubbing up and down her thighs. With every thrust hitting her g-spot she came closer and closer to her climax. Finally, she let out a scream of rapture as she came hearing her juices drip on the ground. Draco let out one final thrust and he groaned loudly pressing her up against the wall hard riding out his orgasm. He didn't even know how he had the strength to keep holding her up. His legs were trembling along with his hands. Hermione's arms were shaking to from helping keep herself up. They both gasped for air as Draco let her down slowly. He went limp and he collapsed on the ground. Hermione was right there beside him with her back to the wall with her bottomless bare spread legs apart.

"Wow." Draco gasped with strands of blonde hair covering his bright blue eyes.

"I know." Hermione said with her chest still exposed to the air that was now humid. Draco looked at Hermione mystified and she just stared at the couch dreamily. Now _that _was the best sex she ever experienced. She never was quite the rough girl but he gave it to her hard and rough. She felt like she was taking a stroll on the evil side. She felt bad doing it and it felt good. She was always the goody goody. The one who was too good for anything. This was one secret she needed to keep.

"Why the….rough sex?" Draco asked her gulping so he can moist his dry throat from panting so much.. She turned her head to him.

"You just bring it out of me." she said smiling. He chuckled and he placed a hand on her thigh squeezing it.

"Well…I am very amazed and well contented." he said smirking about how he just had rough sex with Granger. Hermione just smiled with smugness knowing that she was good enough to please _the Malfoy himself. "You're back early from your rounds." he said noticing the time._

"Well, I caught some people snogging in the broom closet and Snape was pleased with me." Hermione said with a smile. Draco chuckled and he looked at her.

"It wouldn't be Weasley and Brown-noser again would it?" he asked and Hermione just turned her head back to the couch without saying a word.

"Oh…" Draco said in a short manner thinking about something. "_Ohhh_…" he said now understanding why Hermione was so wild. It was to get back at Ron. Seeing it herself made her more vulnerable. Draco didn't care though. He was just happy he had some rough sex with Granger.

"Listen…" Draco began to say.

"Tell me in the morning….I'm a bit exhausted." Hermione said getting up gathering her clothes. Draco watched as she walked away showing her bare firm arse. He shook his head and chuckled and just sat there in sweat.

"Ow…" he said looking at the back of his fingers. He felt it now. His skin was peeling off and he had cuts and scrapes from them rubbing against the brick wall. It throbbed and stung a lot now. He didn't care though. He just had rough sex with Granger.

* * *

**More to come. Some drama and more heartbreaks will be included along with some more smut.**

**Hope you are all enjoying the stories so far thanks for all the compliments and critisism. Please R&R**


End file.
